Chinese Chaos
Chinese Chaos is the first episode of Medieval Misadventures. Plot The engines of the Sodor Kingdom & the other kingdom are rebuilding & reopening the rescue center. An engine from China named Yong-Bao arrives on Sodor with a paper dragon that is going to be a part of the celebration. Yong-Bao was about to leave when Splatter, Dodge, & Sidney offered him to stay for a while. But what they didn't know was that Jetson was spying on them. Jetson then returned to Diesel & Baron. He then told Diesel what he saw & Diesel, Baron, & Jetson went to Knapford to see the Chinese dragon. Since Diesel's wand got destroyed by Sidney, Diesel got out his spell book & brought the paper dragon to life. When next morning came, Thomas & Yong-Bao was surprised to find Knapford station a big mess. Sidney then arrived & told them that Belle & Flynn need some help fighting a fire at the rescue center junction. After the fire was put out, the engines were puzzled of how the fire started. Meanwhile, Den & Dart arrived at Knapford to repair it. But the Chinese dragon soon arrived & started chasing them. Thomas, Sidney, & Yong-Bao were at the water tower when Den & Dart raced past them. Thomas, Sidney, & Yong-Bao saw the dragon & made a run for it. They eventually lost it & Den & Dart knew that Diesel was behind the dragon disaster. Thomas, Yong-Bao, Den, & Dart planed on taking down Diesel & Den & Dart got out their crate disguises to use as armor. Sidney on the other hand decided to stay out of it. Thomas, Den, Dart, & Yong-Bao eventually found Diesel & chased him. Thomas ended up knocking Diesel of the tracks, Diesel then fell down & hill & landed hard in a pile of crates. But the battle wasn't over yet, the dragon returned & Den & Dart's disguises were burned off. Yong-Bao insulted the dragon & the dragon pushed Yong-Bao off the rails. Dart then shoved a nearby cargo car into a side of the dragon's head which made it get red in the face. It chased Dart & Den while Thomas ran off to get Diesel's spell book from Jetson & Baron. Den & Dart hid in a tunnel & honked their horns loudly which made the ground above the tunnel came down on the dragon. Thomas arrived with Diesel's spell book & read some magic words & the paper dragon was alive no more. When they got back to the spot where the battle took place, Den & Dart were surprised to see Thomas managed to defeat both Baron & Jetson. Thomas then threw Diesel's spell book into a river, the three engines got Yong-Bao back on the tracks & left Diesel, Jetson, & Baron derailed. The four engines arrived back at Knapford where they meet James, Hiro, Sidney, & Diesel 10. They were about to take Yong-Bao to the works when Yong-Bao reminded them that they still haven't found Splatter & Dodge. The engines then heard voices that was coming from a pile of junk. The engines were surprised to find Splatter & Dodge hiding under the pile of junk. After that, Yong-Bao & the Chinese dragon, as well as Knapford station was repaired & the rescue center was finished & it was reopened. The engines said their goodbyes to Yong-Bao & Yong-Bao puffed away back to China. Character cast # Thomas # Den # Dart # Yong-Bao # Hiro # James # Sidney # Diesel 10 # Paxton # Henry # Belle # Flynn # Splatter # Dodge # Diesel # Baron # Jetson # Edward (cameo) # Jonathan (cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Episodes focusing on young bao Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on diesal